Frozen Innocence
by OtakuDrag0n
Summary: Featuring Kanda and a fem!Allen, will have Laven and Poker Pair. This is the Frozen Universe with DGM Characters, I'll try not to be terribly OOC
1. Introduction

**I wonder if I should continue this... I really want to. In this Frozen AU, Allen isn't cursed, and he's genderbent. This is Frozen, featuring the -Man characters. No akuma or innocence though. Cause, I mean, it is Frozen after all...there may be a bit of OOCness, especially with Kanda. I'll do my best though. Please review~**

**Edit: I made it so he is somewhat cursed... it'll make sense if you read...**

**I own neither -Man nor Frozen**

* * *

In a far-away place, it is still the wee hours of the morning. Yet, it didn't seem like it because the sky was lit up with the Aurora Borealis. Hues of green and yellow swayed and danced in the skies, keeping none other than a little princess awake.

This princess was about to wake up her brother, who was fast asleep.

* * *

"Kanda!" A little girl with short, chocolate-brown hair whispered, peeking just above the edge of his bed. Kanda was older, and he was heir to the throne. "Kanda!" She whispered again. This time she climbed over the bed, and climbed atop of him. "Kanda!" She whispered a little louder. She started to shake him. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Kanda groaned. "Go back to sleep, short-stack."

"No! First off, it's Allen!" Allen giggled. "I can't go back to sleep, Kanda!" She piled on top of him. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!"

"Che." Kanda pushed Allen off, and Allen landed with a thud. "Go back to sleep."

"Oof!" Allen sat on the ground for a moment, her feet swaying back and forth. Then her face brightened with an idea.

She climbed back onto the bed, and right atop of Kanda. Then Allen lifted one of his eyelids. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Kanda grinned.

Soon, Kanda was leading Allen to a huge, empty room in the castle. All the time, Allen was giggling excitedly. "Do the magic, do the magic!"

"Ok, ok! Just keep it down." Kanda said, Allen not ready to calm down one bit. Kanda brought his hands together, and blue sparkles floated around his palms. He swirled the "magic" together, and threw it up to the ceiling, as if it was a firework. Allen giggled in delight, and Kanda seemed satisfied. "Hey! Watch this." Kanda touched the ground with the tip of his foot, and ice spread out, creating an artificial ice-rink. Allen slid away with the new ice.

Snow and ice covered the floor, as the two siblings created their very own snowman.

Kanda stood behind the snowman, and moved the stick-arms. "My name is Timcanpy, and I like warm hugs!"

"I love you, Tim!" Allen embraced the snowman. Allen smiled at Kanda, who smiled back at her. Then he turned his back against the snowman, and shot his magic at the ice, propelling them around the rink; with Allen screaming in delight.

But Allen didn't make a sharp turn that Kanda made, so she fell into a little pile of snow. Kanda stopped propelling and made his way to the pile. Allen climbed out of the pile, giggling. "Catch me, catch me!"

Allen jumped. "Hang on!" Kanda said, creating another pile of snow for Allen to land in. It was a little bigger than the last. Allen came out again, and jumped onto a more solid, taller pile of snow that Kanda made. This happened again, and again. However, the piles became a little high, and Allen was gaining more and more momentum. "Wait…slow down!" Allen jumped once more. "Allen!"

Kanda made quick work to make another pile. Yet, Kanda slipped and the magic missed the ground, but hit Allen instead. "ALLEN!" Kanda cried, as Allen's little body skidded across the ice. Kanda rushed over to Allen, tears in his eyes. "Mother, Father!"

Ice outspread from Kanda's foot and onto the walls and ceiling. A highlight of white appeared on Allen's hair. Kanda cradled Allen. She felt ice cold.

Their parents rushed in. "Kanda?"

"What have you done?"

They rushed up to the two. "I'm sorry!" Kanda apologized. "Allen's…"

"She's ice cold." Her father said, picking her up.

"Is she going to be all right?" Kanda asked.

"It's ok. I know where we could go."

After a few minutes of searching for a map, they found it, and immediately, the family set out on their horses. The horse with Kanda trailed a path of ice behind.

In the forest a boy with messy red hair and a reindeer wandered, pulling along with him a block of ice. He was about to walk onto an open trail, when two horses dashed right by him, cutting him off. One of the horses trailed a path of ice. "Ice?" The boy asked. He then hopped onto the reindeer. "Faster, Gi-Gi!" They dashed after the trail of ice, leaving their own block of ice behind.

The boy with red hair hid behind a rock, to listen to and see what the family was going to do.

* * *

"Come out, please! It's my daughter." The father pleaded. After a moment, boulders rolled right in front of them, and then they jumped out of boulder form to reveal some human-esque figure. They were trolls.

"It's the king!" One of them announced. Their elder pushed through.

"What happened?"

"It's Allen, she's ice cold." The father lowered his height, keeping little Allen in his arms. Now that the elder could reach her, he felt the forehead.

"You're lucky, the forehead is easier to convince, if it was the heart…" The elder trailed off, as he pulled something from Allen's forehead. A projection appeared from thin-air, containing Allen's memories. All of them were of her and Kanda playing with each other. "I'll take out the magic, but leave in the _fun_." The projection disappeared and the elder put the memories back into Allen's forehead. After he retracted his stony hand, an intricate pentacle scar formed just above her left eye. "That's interesting..." he muttered.

"She won't remember I have powers?" Kanda asked.

"Now you listen. It will only grow…" The elder began, Kanda walked closer to the troll. The troll presented yet another projection of his older-self. "Your powers have a great beauty in them." His older-self performed and showed off his powers in front of a crowd. Then the blue light turned red. "However, it is also a source of great danger. Fear will be your enemy, unless you learn how to control it, your sister cannot know."

"He'll learn to control it, I'm sure!" The father reassured. Kanda looked back to him. "Until then, we will have to close the gates, lessen the staff, and keep you from Allen."

Kanda switched a glance with a sleeping Allen and breathed in. "I… understand…"

* * *

So they've closed the gates, less people were around. Allen was not pleased.

Kanda would leave the dinner table early. Allen would try to catch up to him, only to be shut right out. Allen hated this new life of hers. She hated that cold, pained look she would gain from her older wanted to be with him...


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Thanks for favoriting and following! I really appreciate it! Also... please review!**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

* * *

It was getting boring around the castle for Allen. She didn't have anyone to play with, now that Kanda locked himself up. The little princess has been asking him constantly to come out and play with her, yet, it was always a fruitless effort.

However, today it was _snowing_. He used to love playing in the snow with her. It was the first day of snow too!

She brightened when she saw the snow lazily fall outside, her hot breath connecting with the frosted windowpane. Then she rushed to Kanda's room, knocked, and asked, "Hey Kanda? _Do you wanna build a snowman?_" She waited, yet still no answer. "_Come on, let's go and play_!" She urged.

Yet, still no answer. She sighed. "Kanda, what happened? Please tell me! I want to play with you; it's getting really boring and lonely around here."

"Go away, Moyashi!" Kanda called back to her.

She got a response, yet not the one she wanted. Allen was just about to correct him, but… "_Ok, bye…_"

Inside his room, Kanda was looking outside his window at the freshly-fallen snow. He loved the snow, and playing in it. Yet, he just couldn't. Not right now.

His hands suddenly felt really cold. To see what was up, he glanced down, and saw that frost was spreading from his hands. Kanda's eyes widened as he quickly recoiled his hands before the frost spread further.

Then he went to see his father. "Here, the gloves will help." He suggested, sliding small, white gloves on his hands. "Remember, conceal it,"

"Don't feel it." Kanda finished. "Don't let it show."

"Right." His father smiled warmly, patting his hand. "It'll be ok, son."

* * *

A couple years passed, and Allen is asking Kanda to play with her less and less. She made a new friend, Joan. Well, it's just a painting, but she can talk with her and tell her everything.

She was just telling Kanda this. "Kanda, I made a friend. Well, she's a painting, but it's still better than nothing." She sighed and jumped up and down. "Ah, but listen to me talk! I came to ask if you wanted to play with me today!" She waited. "Well, are you sure? We could build a snowman, or, or play cards, or ride our bikes around the halls…" She paused. "Even though that is a little dangerous, but it's fun!"

Allen stayed outside his bedroom door, and told him about many other things they could do; until she was finally ushered away by a staff.

While she was being ushered away, Kanda was dealing with his own problems. One of them was ignoring Allen. The other, he had an outburst of frost… he took the gloves off for only a moment when it happened. By the time both of his parents rushed in, he had pulled his gloves back on.

"Kanda, are you ok?" The father asked, reaching out for his son.

"_Stay back_!" He warned, backing away swiftly from the offered hand. "I… don't want to hurt anyone else…"

* * *

Another year or so passed. Both Kanda and Allen have grown. Allen was still a little short for her age, but that didn't bother her or anyone else.

Their parents decided to leave one day to visit a neighboring Kingdom. Today Allen and Kanda were saying goodbye to them.

Allen slid by Kanda's room. She backed up, and thought about knocking. Deciding that he wouldn't answer anyway, she went on to embrace her parents. "See you in a couple weeks." She said warmly.

Kanda met with them in the entryway. He bowed low, and they nodded in acknowledgement. "Do you really have to go?" He asked.

"You're going to be fine, Kanda." His father reassured, as if for the millionth time. "We'll just be gone for a couple weeks. Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

* * *

They were never back.

They were lost at sea.

Allen could not believe the news; until she heard her brother to order their painting to be covered. Now she was truly alone. No parents, Kanda wouldn't speak to her, even the castle became a little colder.

Funeral arrangements were made, and yet, Kanda wasn't even there. This made Allen both angry and upset at her brother.

After receiving sympathies from the people who attended the funeral, she sped through the spitting rain and back into the castle. When she reached the hallway to Kanda's room, she stopped, and dragged her feet, eyes filling with tears.

Why wasn't he there? He was the heir to the throne, he should've been there! The people were counting on his reassurance and everything!

Weak from the tears and anger, she knocked Kanda's door, one last time. "Kanda?" She asked. Her voice shook a little. She breathed in. "Please, I know you're in there." Still no answer. "I hope that you realized… there is no one out there to look out for us. We have to look out for each other." Allen struggled. "_Bakanda, why won't you answer_?" She asked, slamming her fist against the door. Yet… she couldn't stay angry with her older brother.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman_?" She breathed.

Inside Kanda's room, Kanda was sitting against the door, listening to what she was saying. His eyes were beginning to water, as he leaned back against the door.

His room was a frozen wonderland. Snowflakes floated in mid-air. _Yes, I do want to build a snowman…_ He thought, but did not respond to Allen at all. _I want you by my side, yet… it can't be…_

That thought just made him even more depressed.


	3. For the First Time in Forever

**So, I'm going to have Allen sing. Yes. Cause she is the musician. Kanda isn't going to sing, though. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting~ I really should get to my other fanfics though.**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

* * *

Three years passed since the death of their parents. Since then, Allen has been perfecting her skills of the piano, and in addition to that she's been teaching herself how to sing. Kanda, however, still keeps himself locked up, and every so often, he could hear Allen playing the piano down the hallway.

He liked it when she played. It sounded… melancholic, almost.

Yet, since three years have passed without a ruler, Kanda has reached the right age, fit to rule. It was coronation day, and they were going to open the gates. Something Kanda wasn't so happy about.

On the other hand, Allen was looking forward to this day, her brother's coronation.

* * *

_"The prince has come of age!"_

_"The gates are open, and for a whole day!" _

_"Oh, I heard the prince and princess were just gorgeous!" _

* * *

Allen lay in her bed, her hair reaching down to mid neck, and all over the place. She lay sprawled, with her head over the edge of the bed. "Um, excuse me, miss?" A voice from outside her door called. Immediatley, she shot her head up.

"Huh? What is it?" It was very hard to keep her eyes open. It seemed she was up all night; she couldn't sleep for how excited she was.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you, miss?"

"Huh? No, no. Not at all. I've been up for _hours_…" She then drifted back to sleep. After a moment, she woke up again, eyelids still closed. "Who is it?"

"Still me, miss." The butler said. "It's about time you should get ready, miss Allen."

"Getting ready. Right… for what, exactly?" She asked, still a little drowsy.

"You're brother's coronation." This was really testing his patience.

"My brother's… croronation…" She muttered, forcing her eyelids open. When she did, she saw a beautiful dress all readied up for her to wear. It was black, with red designs, and had gold lining. She gasped, suddenly remembering.

"It's coronation day!"

She was going to see her brother! The gates were going to be open for a whole day! Party, dango, chocolate, people! Quickly, Allen pulled on her dress and brushed her hair. She laughed with delight, and darted through her bedroom door. "It's coronation day!" She cried, and swung around one of the staff.

The windows opened, letting light and warmth into the castle, something that hasn't happened in a long, long time. "_The window is open, so is that door, I didn't know they did that anymore!_" Staff carrying six tall stacks of plates marched into the hallway. "_Who knew we owned _Eight-thousand_ salad plates!_"

She darted through the halls. "_For years I've roamed these empty halls_." She slid through a giant room, people on ladders opening up windows and letting more light in. "_Why have a ballroom with no balls?" _She reached a swirling staircase and slid down on the railing. Something she has perfected over the years. "_Finally they're opening up the gates_!" The railing ended, and she was next to a familiar suit of armor. "_There'll be actual, real-life people, it'll be totally strange._" She shook the armor's hand, but it broke off, so she quickly placed it back. "Wow! _Am I so ready for this change!"_

Allen just felt like dancing and singing around, she was so happy. She ran up to a window, and saw that tall ships were riding into the harbor. "_'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be life. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!_" She twirled. "_Don't know if I'm belated, or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone! But for the first time in forever, I won't be alone." _

* * *

Kanda heard her singing again. It took his mind off of things... something he didn't need right now. He really needed to focus, and right now, the little Moyashi was annoying him with her angelic singing. He breathed in. He really needed to concentrate. One wrong move… and everyone will know. That is something he would _not _want to happen.

Today he was going to be King. He would be deemed ruler of Arendelle, in front of the entire kingdom.

But then again, he was going to see his sister, too. Not that he cared, or anything. "_Che_."

She must be so excited for this day, the opening of the gates. Kanda was just, _nervous_, he couldn't control the shaking of his hands.

Kanda strolled to the window. He saw a _ton_ of people coming from the docks. People putting up decorations in the square, and also the reflection of his scowling face. He was going to have to leave for the cathedral soon.

"Easy… Conceal, don't feel." Kanda muttered, pulling off his gloves and grabbing a candlestick and a decoration that was below his father's painting. "Put on a show. One wrong move…" He felt his hands get colder, as the frost reached out to the gold. "No…" He put the things back down, and pulled his gloves back on. "Everyone will know…"

He felt so nervous. He was certain he was going to mess up, one slip… But, it was just for one day, right?

He made way for the doors. _I can do this._ He kept on thinking. _Conceal, don't feel._ Kanda swung open the double doors, and saw a group of staff waiting outside for him. "Tell the guards to open up the gates." He ordered.

* * *

Allen was quickly making her way to the gates, which were finally being opened. "_The gates!_" She was so excited, so happy, that she had to pick up the front of her dress so that she wouldn't step on it and trip.

They _opened_. "_For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_." She darted through, smiled at the upcoming guests and civilians. "_A chance to change my lonely world. A chance to find true love!_" She made her way to an empty part of town. "_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it _has _to be today! For the first time in forever, for the first time in forever… nothing's in my, way!_"

Suddenly, she bumped into something large and muscly. Allen shrieked, backed up, and fell into a canoe. "Oof!" Then the canoe began to tip back into the ocean.

_Oh no! I can't show up to the coronation soaked!_ Allen thought. She flailed, attempting to get up. It wasn't working; the canoe was still tilting back. With sudden force, the canoe steadied itself. "Oof!" Allen breathed. At least she wasn't in the water. She saw that the horse had placed its hoof into the boat, keeping it on the dock. On that horse was…

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, are you hurt?" He jumped off of his horse, and immediately reached out for her.

"O…k…." Allen saw a beautiful man in her eyes. He had dark, wavy hair that reached the bottom of his chin, and golden eyes that seemed to glint in the sunlight. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She gladly took the helping hand. "I mean, I'm not _dead _or anything." She stuttered. "Oh! I'm princess Allen of Arendelle." She bowed a little.

"Princess? Ah! My lady!" He quickly bowed. The horse behind the man perked up and bowed, lifting up the only thing that was keeping the boat steady, his hoof.

The boat tilted, and Allen flailed for something to hold on to. She grabbed the man in front of her, and dragged him down with her. The horse noticed that they both fell, and forcefully steadied the boat in place. The sudden force flipped both the man and Allen over, and now Allen was on top of the handsome man. The boat was now steady, and Allen found herself blushing. "Oh… this is awkward…" She moved off of him, and the man stood up, helping her up. "Not that you're awkward. I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Allen stuttered.

"I'm Prince Tykki of the Noah clan, by the way." He introduced himself, finally. "I heard you were the musician of the family."

Allen stood for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am." Allen stepped off of the boat. "It's only me, the musician. I mean, if you met my brother, it'd just not turn out well. He's a bit negative, you know."

Tykki blinked. "_Just _you?"

Allen grinned at him. In the distance, in the back of her mind, she heard the chiming of bells. Reminding her of something important. "My brother's coronation!" She gasped, and turned, picking up her dress as she went along. Suddenly, Allen remembered Tykki, turned, and waved. "See you around."

Then she darted off to see her brother be crowned King.


	4. The Party

**Due to the demanding reviews I've been gaining, I decided to bring yet another chapter. I tried my best not to make this awkward, I'm not much of a romance writer. I hope it's not too OOC, either. Anyway, this was beta'd by KappasRule. I hope you all will review, and thanks for all the positive feedback you've been giving me so far! **

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen  
**

* * *

Allen stood near the front, by the altar. The church had been filled, and the choir was singing a traditional tune above them. Allen was so excited to see her brother again, it was hard for her to keep still. When Kanda strode in, Allen couldn't help but blush a little.

He sure had _grown_. His long, dark hair raised in a pony. Kanda looked great in that purple cape. _Don't smile, whatever you do._ Allen thought sarcastically.

The princess searched through the crowd. She found Tykki, a man had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Their eyes met, and Tykki gave her a little wave, Allen smiled back.

* * *

_Conceal, don't feel._ Those words were like a broken record in Kanda's mind as he waited for his queue to pick up the golden ball and scepter. He avoided his sister's gaze, he didn't need her distraction right now.

Then, the time came. _Maybe they won't notice if I keep the gloves on…_ Kanda thought as he shakily reached for the objects. "Your majesty…" The priest noted. _Damn…_ "The gloves." _I hate you. I'm going to kill you in your sleep._ Kanda cursed as he shakily pulled off his gloves, and reached for the ball and scepter. He turned to face the crowd. The priest declared a few things in a foreign language. The frost was about to creep up…. 'No… don't you dare!' Finally, "Long live King Kanda!"

"LONG LIVE KING KANDA!"

Kanda quickly put the objects down and pulled his gloves back on.

The Moyashi next to him cheered louder than the rest. _Che._ He thought. _How annoying_.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen… I present to you, King Kanda of Arendelle!"

Kanda stood tall, hands folded behind him, and he held a stoic expression as he walked up front, and turned to face the crowd of guests in the ballroom.

"And… Princess Allen, of Arendelle!"

Allen stood a good few feet away from Kanda. She awkwardly smiled at the crowd, but the advisor directed her much closer to her brother. "Ah, here? Oh, ok." She muttered, taking a step away from Kanda. She waved to the crowd again.

"Let the party begin."

The crowd cheered, and the music began to play a nice, dancing jig. After a while, they lost all attention, and Allen stood there awkwardly by Kanda.

"Hi."

Allen's eyes widened. "Hi… hi me?"

"Yes, hi you Moyashi." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"It's _Allen_." She scolded. "I was just a bit shocked to hear you speak, Bakanda."

"Why, you…" Kanda sighed, noticing that someone was approaching them.

After the man had introduced himself… his name was Suman Dark, he bowed, congratulated them, and all malice seemed to disappear from Kanda. Allen anxiously twiddled her fingers.

"You…" Kanda hesitated, and breathed in.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You look beautiful…."

Allen felt her chest warm up with happiness, and she nearly giggled at Kanda's blushing cheeks. Though, she felt her own blood rush to her cheeks as well. "Thanks." She said, letting her lips curl into a smile. "You…. Look handsome though, in that kingly getup of yours."

They both stood there, both thinking the same thing. _I should ask to dance…_

Allen was about to speak, but the advisor interrupted them, and all awkwardness was passed off into chivalry. "Your majesties, Duke Malcolm C. Leverrier of Vatican."

She raised an eyebrow at the tall man before them. His hair was short and slicked back, and above his lips sat a toothbrush moustache. Leverrier stood at least a head and a half taller than Allen, and stood right above Kanda.

"Congratulations, King Kanda." He bowed expertly. "My assistant is here… but not right at this moment, so I must apologize."

"No worries." Kanda said, trying to keep his irritation at bay.

"Princess Allen." Leverrier gently grabbed Allen's hand. "May I offer your first dance?"

Allen's eyes widened. "Uh…"

"Sure, take her." Kanda quickly answered. "She was bothering me anyway."

"Of course, your majesty." He said, with a sly grin, making Allen wince. He bowed, and tugged Allen into the crowd with him.

"Ah!" Allen yelped, and shot her brother an icy glare. _I'll get you for this._ Kanda only shook his head, and was introduced to yet another guest.

Kanda's image disappeared, and suddenly Allen and Duke Leverrier were deep in the crowd. Allen felt a bit awkward, dancing with a taller and older man. She danced with someone who just beamed authority and grace.

Allen sighed. Maybe she was just short.

After swaying and twirling in the crowd for a moment, the duke decided to speak. "So, do you know why the gates have been closed?"

"No." Allen immediately, and truthfully, answered. The duke just hummed in thought.

"Oh well."

Suddenly, he dipped Allen. "In case you haven't figured it out, I'm an excellent dancer."

Allen couldn't help but feel exasperated. When she was finally released, she went back to her brother. "Well, well."

"Ah, shut up Bakanda." Allen lightly punched Kanda on the shoulder. This caused a funny reaction: Kanda recoiled from Allen, and rubbed his shoulder, looking at his sister with wide eyes. "What? It was just a little punch." She said, making a fist again. Kanda found his gaze trailing to Allen's scar, as if he was reminding himself of something.

Then, Kanda turned stoic again. "It's nothing."

"I guess I'm just too strong for you, eh, Bakanda?" Allen joked, snickering behind her hand.

Kanda ignored her, and just looked out to the crowd. Allen was found doing the same. "So, this is what a party is like." Kanda said.

"It's great." Allen sighed contentedly. "It's warm, there are people…. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too." Kanda found himself agreeing, as if in a trance. He blinked, and looked to his hands. "But we can't." Frost prickled at his fingertips, as if reminding him. That scar on his sister's face was also a constant reminder of what he had done.

"Why not?" Allen's voice rose. "Kanda…" Kanda had been avoiding her gaze. Allen reached out to turn him around to face her. However, he recoiled.

"We just can't!" Kanda had his back to her, completely avoiding her now.

Allen felt hurt. Allen felt cold. "I-I'm sorry…" She muttered under her breath. "I'm going…"

With that, Allen left a distressed Kanda behind.

Even though Kanda had plastered on a stoic expression, he felt pained to watch his sister disappear in the sea of colors, wrapping her arms around herself. She just looked pathetic.


	5. The Reveal

**Hello again! I'm not sure if I will write the 'Let it Go' scene, so I'll let you reviewers help me decide~ if I do write it, Kanda won't sing... _much_... anyways... enjoy this chapter and review~ this chappy was beta'd by KappasRule!**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

* * *

Allen made her way against the crowd, to who knows where. She just wanted to get away from her brother for a while. She wasn't focusing much on where she was, or where her feet were taking her, but before long, somebody stepped on the hem of her dress, and she was going too fast to stop her fall.

"Gah!" Allen flailed, and tried to reach for something to stop her fall. It was then that somebody caught her hand, and her grey eyes met the golden eyes that she met earlier. "Tykki!"

"It's good that I caught you, huh?" He smirked, and brought Allen into his arms. "Care to dance?"

"Uh… sure…" Allen regained her footing, and they swirled gracefully through the sea of colors.

They danced for a while, and it was much more pleasant dancing with him than the Duke of Vatican. For one, he wasn't as tall, and for two, he wasn't as intimidating. Soon, Allen felt her stomach grumble, and she smiled apologetically at Tykki. "Ok." Tykki followed Allen to the snack/dessert table, and Allen grabbed the first thing she reached, chocolate. Tykki helped himself to some other delicacy, and they walked out of the ballroom and into the warm, summer air.

The two strolled through the garden, and Allen had finished her food by then. "So, that's that." Allen grinned.

"Wow." Tykki hummed. "Hey, I heard you were going to play the piano tonight."

"Eh? Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot. Ha…" She scratched the back of her head as she laughed.

"Right…" Tykki sweat-dropped. "Well, I can't wait to hear you play." His eyes widened a fraction. "Hey, how'd you get that?"

"What?" Allen asked, after calming down.

"That scar."

"Oh…" Allen's hand flew over her left eye. "I don't know…. Although, I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Allen said, making a face. "Same for this streak of white hair…" Allen dug into her hair and showed Tykki the strand of white hair. Allen sighed and rolled her eyes. "However, ever since I got it, my brother calls me Moyashi! I don't like it. It's just one strand…"

Tykki hummed thoughtfully, and reached for the white strand. He gently grabbed it, and put it behind Allen's ear, brushing his fingers across her pale face. "I like it."

Allen felt her face become warm. Her eyes traveled to Tykki's hand by her ear, which had lingered for a second too long. "Um…" Allen never felt this warm feeling before. Except when she was speaking with her brother earlier, but that was a different case. Whenever she looked at Tykki, her heart would skip a beat and her chest would feel warm when he spoke to her.

Could this be love?

Allen smiled at the thought. She looked up at Tykki's golden eyes, and asked, "Come on, follow me."

Without leaving Tykki any choice, because she knew he would follow, Allen began walking away excitedly, leaving a baffled Tykki in her wake.

* * *

Kanda searched the crowd for his dear little sister with scanning eyes. It's been at least half an hour, and she should be here, with him.

However, that was partially his fault, for causing her little outburst.

His expression remained stoic as he searched though. Then he spotted her making her way through the crowd, tugging a man by her side, and apologizing to the people she bumped into. "Kanda!" She called out as soon as she was in range.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at her. "Kanda!" She finally came out of the crowd, and pulled the unfamiliar man closer. Kanda resisted the urge to scowl at him. "I mean… King," She bowed, and Kanda noticed that she still hasn't released the grip of that man's hand, even though they are safe and out of the crowd. "Hello, it's me again." She waved sheepishly.

"I see that you've come back." Kanda noted. "But… who is the man with you?" He glowered at the man, who leaned back under the pressure of Kanda's gaze.

Allen noticed this intensity, but brought forward the mysterious man anyway. "This is Tykki, of the Noah Clan." She introduced excitedly.

_The Noah?_ Kanda thought distastefully. "Nice to meet you, and congratulations on becoming King, Kanda." He bowed courteously.

"Pleasure's mine…" Kanda resisted the urge to scowl.

They both looked flustered though, as they held onto each other's hands and stuttered for words, and Kanda raised an eyebrow at that. "We would like… a blessing… for our marriage!"

Kanda stared at them. "Huh…" He has never met this man before, and yet, they are getting married? This is ridiculous. And… she says he's from the Noah clan, of all things!

"Well, we haven't thought much about it ourselves, but of course there'll be dangos and ice-cream. Oh!" Allen began her ranting. "We could invite all twelve of your brothers and sisters!" They both looked so ecstatic and happy and flustered…

"What? No." Kanda shook his head, and waved his arms to calm his sister down. His voice rose. "Nobody's siblings are coming to live here. Nobody's getting married." He nearly flinched at the sudden angry expression he saw flash across Allen's face. "Moyashi, can I speak to you? Alone?" He figured that he should tell her his secret, right then, so that she would understand why he had to do all of… this…

"No… whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me and Tykki." Allen huffed back. "And stop calling me Moyashi, seriously!" She added.

Kanda regained his composure. "Fine. You can't marry a man that you just met."

Allen fumed. "You can if it's true love, Bakanda!"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Moyashi, what do you know about true love?"

Tykki was noticing the rising tension between the siblings. Kanda's hands were twitching, and Allen's grip on his hand was tightening. "More than you, apparently!" She had released her grip, and used her hand to emphasize her point. "You only know how to shut people out!"

Kanda had enough of this. This was the final straw she has pulled. Also, there was the frost creeping up his hands. He had to leave. An advisor was just walking by, and as Kanda turned to bark an order, the advisor stopped in his tracks to listen. "The party is over, close the gates."

Without question, the man left, and Allen paled. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Enough, Moyashi."

Tykki spoke up for the first time. "Your majesty, if I may-"

"No, you may _not_."

Kanda turned on his heel and left, feeling the frost creep more than ever. He didn't notice Allen reach out to stop him, but it was too late and Allen gripped onto one of his gloves. Kanda was too shocked to say anything, but cradle his hand. Allen glared at him, "Kanda, what are you so afraid of? Why do you shut me out… No, why do you shut the world out?" Kanda just gritted his teeth, trying to avoid everyone's eyes. They have attracted the attention of the whole ballroom, it seems, and Kanda cursed under his breath. Kanda ignored Allen, and turned to leave. "Kanda! Why won't you just _listen_…" Allen reached out to him again.

"I said… ENOUGH!"

Allen recoiled, and the crowd gasped, as Kanda had outstretched his hand, ice magic flew from his palms onto the crowd of onlookers. Allen's throat had nearly caught the edge of one spike. "Kanda…?"

Kanda's eyes widened, and his face paled as he looked at his own hand, the shocked faces of the crowd. Mutterings of sorcery and witchcraft…

He glanced at Allen one last time, before turning on his heel, and running out the door as fast as he could.


	6. Witchcraft!

**Haha! Another chapter DONE! Beta'd by KappasRule, of course. Please Review~ **

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

* * *

Kanda darted around corners, caressing his bare hand against his chest, trying not to listen to Allen's fading screams. "Kanda!"

He had to get out of the castle. And fast…

Kanda ran out another huge door, and he finally made it outside of the castle. There was one problem though.

A whole crowd of people were waiting to greet his highness, since, because of their titles, they couldn't attend the ball. "It's the King!" A man called out, and all attention was brought to him. Kanda cursed under his breath, as everyone began to cheer loudly and passionately for his arrival.

Kanda took one last look at the doors behind him, but pushed himself through the crowds without another thought. However, he was stopped by ecstatic people. "You're highness," A man bowed. Kanda paled.

There were too many, too close. Kanda whipped his head around and around, looking for an escape. "You're highness, is something wrong?" A woman asked, noticing his stress. She had been holding a baby in her arms.

He felt out of breath, and his thoughts moved in his head like a storm. For the first time… in forever…. He didn't seem to know what to do. Kanda backed up, he didn't want these people to freeze on his behalf.

His bare hand touched the rim of a fountain. "J-just…" Kanda uttered. "Leave… me…alone…" The woman raised an eyebrow. Behind him, ice protruded from his hand and spread into the water. The water fountain then froze like a magnificent ice sculpture. The crowd silenced in horror, and Kanda, realizing what he had done, recoiled from the fountain and looked up at it with a scowl on his face.

"That's him!" The duke called out from the door. "Stop him!"

More people gathered around the duke… among them, was his sister and Tykki. Kanda breathed in, trying to calm himself. "Just… stay away, I'm warning you!" He raised his bare hand and they recoiled.

The men behind the Duke began to approach Kanda, carrying weapons, and with a flick of his wrist, he spewed ice underneath them. They slipped, and Kanda used this as a means to escape.

He quickly pushed his way through the frantic crowd. He heard his sister attempting to pursue him, as he quickly escaped the courtyard and reached the fjord.

Kanda glanced at the dark water. It seemed to be dotted with lights from the stars above. He braced his bare hand against his chest, and looked behind him. "Kanda!" Allen called.

"Che…"

Kanda reluctantly stepped onto the water. A platform of ice formed under his boot, and making his decision he ran across the water, using his man-made ice-platforms.

* * *

"Kanda!" Allen called for the umpteenth time of the night. She watched helplessly as her only brother disappeared into the darkness, into the mountains. His purple cape flew behind him as he darted across the newly formed ice. "Kanda…." Allen trailed. Kanda was too far, she realized, and helplessly reached out to his retreating form.

Allen looked to her feet. Kanda…. He disappeared into the mountains, he… threatened them with his powers! Powers that she never, ever knew about! "The fjord…" Tykki sounded concerned, which alerted Allen back to present. She saw that the ice outspread from where Kanda had formed a path, and into the fjord, trapping the ships so that everyone here had no place to go.

"Oh…no…" Allen breathed, and felt a pair of hands squeeze her shoulders.

"Let's go back." Tykki suggested.

"Ok…"

After they made their way back to the courtyard, it had begun to snow. Was this all from Kanda? It was summer, yet it was snowing.

Allen heard the incredulous, anxious comments from the crowd. "Snow? There's snow…" She pushed her way through the crowd, along with Tykki, and stopped in front of the Duke. There was another man next to him, who bowed a little when he saw her. He had his blonde hair tied into a braid, and two horizontal dots on his forehead. Allen nodded at him.

"What's this Sorcery?!" The Duke cried out. "He must be tried for treason!"

"No, he shouldn't!" Allen snapped. "He's just… afraid." Allen wasn't sure if he was afraid. That just wasn't Kanda, he was never afraid.

The Duke raised an eyebrow at her, and looked at her with an odd expression. "What? Are you a witch? Do you practice sorcery too?"

"What?" Allen asked disbelievingly. "No! I'm completely normal!"

"That's right, she is!" Tykki defended, and he gained a look from Allen. "In the best of ways…"

"Her scar says otherwise. It could be a curse." The Duke countered. "That could be a curse from her own brother."

"Now stop it!" Allen cried, feeling a little offended.

The Duke narrowed his eyes at her. "Allen, your brother is a dangerous man. He shot at us with his powers!"

Tykki stepped in front of a flustered Allen. "You just slipped on ice!"

"His ice!" He reprimaded. "No, I didn't slip on it, he shot at my feet!"

Allen sighed before she stepped forward. However, she couldn't help but feel overpowered, so she mustered up her courage and stood as tall as she could. "Look, tonight was my fault." Allen admitted. Then she turned to the crowd, and spoke as loud as she could. "I'm going to go to find my brother, and end this winter." Allen informed the crowd, and they began muttering. "Bring me my horse!" She called to the stableman, who nodded and quickly retreated.

"Allen…" Tykki looked worried as he helped her up onto the horse. "You can't go alone! You could get hurt. Let me go with you."

Allen looked down at Tykki, and met his worried, golden eyes. "It's my brother, he would never hurt me." Allen smirked. "Besides, the kingdom needs someone to lead them when I'm gone." She raised her voice. "So, I leave Tykki in charge!"

Tykki's eyes widened slightly at his new responsibility, but nevertheless smiled. "In my honor…"

The princess smiled back, and before she left, the blonde man from earlier stopped her. "Princess, don't forget this."

She looked down at him, and noticed he was holding her cloak, and a few supplies. "Ah, thank you…" She trailed as she grabbed it and threw it over herself, immediately feeling warmer. She took the supplies and hooked it onto the horse's saddle.

"Link. Howard Link." He bowed. "It's a pleasure."

Allen smiled at him, and then with a final glance at Tykki, she huffed, noticing the small cloud from her hot air. "Here I go." Without further ado, she kicked the sides of her horse with a little difficulty, and darted out of the courtyard and into the wilderness.


	7. Let it Go

**So, I probably should've warned you all in the beginning, but, these chapters will be short. They still reach my 1,000 word minimum, but still short. So... yeah. I hope it's not too short for you all. Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for since the beginning! Haha, poor Kanda thinks no one is watching. KappasRule beta'd this of course~**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen.**

* * *

Kanda stopped running long ago, when he reached the bottom of the North Mountain. Now, he trudged up the snowy mountain as the stormy winds blew snowflakes into his long, black hair. The chilling wind kept Kanda awake, and kept his mind racing. Every minute he checked behind him, and to his satisfaction, they weren't following him.

He was officially alone, with only the howl of wind and the mountain which was gradually ascending in height.

Kanda liked it like this, alone, no one anywhere near him. His sister out of his sight, out of his range... It was safe, and he liked it.

His cape still flapped behind him, slightly straining his neck. Kanda closed his eyes, and let the wind blow through his dark hair.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot-print to be seen…_

Kanda's eyes flashed open in surprise. That was his voice. Kanda scowled. Why was he singing? That was all Allen, not him!

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the King…_

"Who's there?!" Kanda cried out, his voice echoing against the mountainside, readying his exposed hand. "Come out!"

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside…._

Kanda kept his hand raised and his head whipped around, looking for the source of the voice.

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried._

The voice was in his head, Kanda realized. It had stopped, and Kanda also realized that the voice was beckoning him to sing. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but let out an exasperated sigh. "_Don't let them in, don't let them see_," He decided to sing the words that his father once told him, and began his hike up the mountain again. "_Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…_" Kanda looked at his gloved hand with a deep scowl, and without hesitating he grasped the glove and threw it into the wind. "_Well now they know!_"

He felt the cool air brush against his now bare hand. Both of his hands were free, and the frost that was reaching his fingertips no longer caused his fear. He smirked, and with a gesture, a flurry of snowflakes flew from his palm. "_Let it go,_" he repeated the motion with his other hand. "_Let it go_!"

Kanda pointed at a random area of snow, and twirled his finger, creating the same snowman he made with his sister a long time ago. "_Can't hold it back anymore…_"

He continued to walk again, and released another flurry of snowflakes into the sky. "_Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door_!" At that, he let the snowflakes fall with an outspread of his arms. "_I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway_."

Kanda unclipped his cape, not even bothering to watch it fly away. He continued up the mountain, noticing a large gap.

_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small._

Kanda nearly flinched at the voice in his head again.

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

He darted up to the gap, and looked over the edge. "_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through_." Kanda released his magic over the edge, creating a rough, basic, frosted staircase. "_No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!_" Kanda stepped onto his first stair, which created an intricately designed pattern that replaced the basic design.

He then ran up the stairs, with his arms spread on either side of him, creating the staircase and the railing out of his own ice. "_Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry_!"

At this Kanda reached the other side, and had finished his stairs. He lifted his foot, and stamped it onto the ground, creating a large snowflake-platform beneath him. "_Here I stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on…_"

Saying that Kanda was just caught up in the moment would be an understatement. He felt utterly free. A little embarrassed because he was singing, but since no one was around, he could care less. He mustered up all the power he had, and raised his hands in the air, lifting the platform and creating intricate columns of ice. He waved his hands around, creating columns, designs, and staircases. All the while, that voice continued on in his head.

_My power flurries through the air and to the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes in a crazy blast!_

Kanda used both of his hands to lift off the crown that rested on his head. He scowled at it. "_I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_" Kanda threw that crown far away from him, finally glad that it was gone.

_Let it go! Let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect boy is gone!_

Kanda had fashioned a new outfit mostly made of crystal and blue fabric. It was a long coat, which kind of resembled a trench coat, pants, and boots. His long, black hair sprinkled with snowflakes, but otherwise hung untouched.

Feeling magnificent and truly free, he approached his newly formed balcony. "_Here I stand in the light of day_!" On the horizon, the sun had indeed been rising, and the sky was filled with pink hues, which reflected against Kanda's new castle. "_Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway._"

Finally, Kanda entered his freshly made castle, with not a care in the world. Not even his sister was on his mind, only his newly gained freedom.

* * *

Allen felt the warmth of the sun on her back. _Oh wow, it's morning already._ Allen thought, whipping her head around looking for any signs of her brother besides the obvious winter wonderland he'd dropped onto them.

The horse she was on didn't look to fine trudging through the snow. "Kanda! I'm sorry! Could you please come out? I didn't mean to make you all ice-crazy!" Allen quieted, waiting for any sort of _Che, Moyashi. Quiet down._ However, none came, and Allen sighed whilst the horse whinnied in sympathy.


	8. Enter Lavi

**Finally, Lavi's turn to shine~ I've been itching to write him in this. I don't think I have to change much of what Kristoff says and does. Er... anyway, this was beta'd by KappasRule! Please Review~**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

* * *

It had been hours of travelling on horse and in the snow for Allen. She could guess that it was midday, judging by the height of the sun and her growling stomach. "Hah, and to think, I was about to leave without supplies. Thank you, Howard Link!" She said to no one, and promptly dug into her pack for a loaf of bread and a canteen of water.

The bread was gone in minutes.

She put the canteen back in her bag. Suddenly, she realized how quiet the wilderness was compared to the castle. Yet she could help but think how beautiful this winter wonderland that her brother thrust upon them was. "Kanda!" She called out again, looking for any sort of silhouette in the evergreen trees that surrounded them. Piles of snow covered the top of these trees. "Heh, none of this would've happened if he told me in the first place."

Suddenly, she heard a howl, which no doubt came from a wolf, and it caused her to cringe. It was obviously far away, but it made her realize how helpless she was without any sort of weapon.

This howl spooked her horse. It whinnied, leaned back on its hind legs which threw Allen under a tree and in a pile of snow. "No, no, no!" Before it finally ran away in the direction they came from. Then, a wave of cold air raised goose-bumps on her arms. "Ok…" She shivered, wrapping her cloak around her.

She reached for the branch above her to lift herself out of the snow, yet after she pulled it down, another pile of snow fell on top of her. She sighed, before finally digging herself out of the now enlarged pile of snow.

A few more hours of wandering and shivering passed, and it had grown dark. It took much longer for her to get across snow than her horse. "Kanda! Please, come out! I didn't mean to make you freeze the Kingdom's summer!"

She sighed again, and her stomach once again growled. "Ugh…. The supplies were on the horse." She groaned. "Why couldn't he have tropical powers or something? Cover the lands in sand and nice…. Warm…." She shivered, before looking out on the horizon. Her eyes brightened at the thin smoke that trailed to the sky. "Fire!"

Allen knew that she had to get there, she knew that fire meant civilization, or even more important: warmth.

She trudged down the hill as quickly as she could without falling. Then she made her way through the trees, and after she exited the forest she found another obstacle. She saw that the fire came from a chimney of a cabin up ahead, but it was right across a cold, running river.

Allen found stones that she could use as a path. "Ok…. I got this…" She huffed, and two steps in her foot wobbled and she slipped into the river. She nearly cursed at how cold the water was, and she knew she would get Hypothermia if she stayed in, so she quickly stood up and crossed the river, all the while muttering, "Cold, cold, cold!"

Her dress had frozen in a way that she can't move her feet to make long strides. Before long, however, she reached the cabin, and found that a sign hung covered in snow. She had to jump to reach it, but she was able to hit the boards hard enough so that the snow would fall off. "Wandering Komui's trading post." She read aloud. The snow of the other board fell off then. "Oh, and Lenalee!"

With some difficulty she stepped over the step, and opened the door. The door brushed under a bell. A man with glasses, black hair, and a strange scientist getup sat at the desk. "Hello! Big Summer Blow-out!" He greeted with a huge smile. Allen cautiously approached the desk, glad to feel warm in this little cabin. The glint in his glasses covered his eyes, which scared Allen. She doesn't know why, but she can't bring herself to trust this man. "Everything in here is half off!" He continued, in a cheery tone. "Plus, you'll get a sunscreen of my own invention." He pushed out a strange bottle. "Oh! I've also got a substance that can grow hair, if you're interested."

"Um, no thanks." Allen shook her head. "For now, uh… boots? And warm clothes?"

"That would be in the winter section." He pointed to a desolate area in the room, which only had what she needed and some snow boots, which fell from the wall.

"Ok." She said, quickly going over to the warm clothes and boots and taking it over to the corner. "Hey, so… have you seen anyone pass by? I don't know… the King, perhaps?" She asked, laying the clothes and boots on the counter.

"Nope, only one crazy enough to be out there is you." He stated.

Right then, another tall man came into the cabin. He was covered head to toe in snow, the only part not covered in snow or frost was his eyes, his mouth was covered in a bandana. Well, his one emerald green eye. The other was covered in an eye-patch. His neck was wrapped in a scarf that seemed to match his eyes, and his hair, however covered in snow and frost, still stood up in all places and was as red as fire.

Saying he intimidated Allen was an understatement.

"You and this fellow. Hi! Big summer blow-out!" The man behind the counter greeted.  
The yeti-like man approached Allen, and Allen could only back up into the desk and cringe.

Was that a chuckle she heard? "Carrots, behind you." He said, voice muffled by the bandana.

"Oh, right." Allen moved out of his way.

"Where did you come from?" The man…. Komui, said. She's going to assume he was the owner of this place.

"The North Mountain." The other man answered, picking up a chisel and rope and throwing them onto the counter along with the bag of carrots.

"The North Mountain." Allen repeated.

"That would be fifty~" Komui gestured to his items.

"What?! No, ten!"

"Well, you see… we have a big supply and demand problem." He took the carrots, and pushed the tools in front. "I can give you that for ten, no more."

"You have a supply and demand problem? Well, tough luck. I sell ice for a living." Lavi shot back.

"Oh… that's rough." She looked out the window, and found a sleigh full of neatly carved ice blocks. "Hey, ice-man." Allen started.

"Lavi." The man corrected.

"Right. Anyway, did that mountain seem… magical?"

Lavi pulled is bandana down from his face, and frost fell to the floor. "Yes!" He said exasperatedly. "Now, let me deal with this crook here."

Suddenly, Komui's face darkened and he rose from his desk. "Excuse me?" Both Allen and Lavi cringed, before Lavi was promptly picked up and tossed out of the shop. Allen stared wide-eyed at this development. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "Anyway, just the boots and clothes?"

She was still looking at the door, where Lavi was tossed out. "Actually…. I'll also take the tools and carrots."

"Ok dear." He said. "Anything for the princess."

Allen smiled, and then found a place for her to change into the clothes. Then, she hoisted the pack over her shoulder and walked outside, saying goodbye and thank you to Komui.

She couldn't find Lavi, but, she found tracks that led to a stable. So she followed them, and barged into the door. Lavi fell over in the haystack he sat on in the sudden movement. Allen then saw… a reindeer… standing behind Lavi. Allen coughed. "Oh, it's you." Lavi stated. "What does a beautiful girl like you want from little old me?" He asked nonchalantly.

A blush rose to Allen's cheeks. "Well…" She shook her head, remembering Tykki, and stood tall. "I want you to take me to the North Mountain."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "No. I don't take passengers." He leaned back in his haystack, and the reindeer nodded.

"Let me rephrase that." She tossed the bag with the tools onto Lavi's stomach, and Lavi dug into the bag and found the things he needed. Then he looked back up at her with a smirk. "Take me up the north mountain."

"Ok. We leave in the morning. Oh, and you forgot Ji-Ji's carrots."

Allen tossed him another bag, which consisted of the carrots. "We go, right now."

With that, she left the stables, expecting Lavi and the reindeer, Ji-Ji, to come following her.


	9. Wolf Chase

**Ta-da~ Last update before school starts, then I'll do my best for weekly friday updates. I hope you all enjoy this, and review~ Beta'd by KappasRule of course.**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

* * *

Lavi held the reigns tightly, as Allen gripped onto the seat to make sure she didn't fall out. The rush of the wind attacked her cheeks, making them a shade of pink. "I hope you like fast." Lavi smirked.

"Of course, I love fast!" Allen reclined in her seat, placing her feet on the railing. Lavi's eye widened at the action, so he promptly swatted her feet off and she exclaimed, "Hey!"

"What you do think you're doing? That's mahogany!" He rubbed at the spot that her feet were once at. "What were you raised in, a barn?"

"No, I was raised in a castle."

They rounded a corner, nearly tipping over the edge. They didn't speak for a while, until Lavi spoke up. "So, what made your brother go all ice-crazy?"

Allen sighed. "Well, all of this was my fault. It all happened when I showed him Tykki from the Noah clan."

"Hold on, the Noah clan?" Lavi exclaimed.

Allen ignored him. "He was all upset because, well, we were going to marry but I only just met him that day."

"You just met him that day?"

"Yes, now pay attention!" Allen snapped. "So, he wore these gloves all the time, and I just thought, 'maybe he has a thing about dirt'!"

"Haven't your parents taught you not to talk to strangers?" Lavi snapped.

Realizing what he said, Allen inched away from Lavi. "Yes, they did." She crossed one leg over the other. "But Tykki is a prince, he's no stranger."

"What's his last name?" Lavi suddenly asked.

Allen hesitated. "Of the Noah clan?"

"Mine's Bookman, by the way." Lavi winked, and Allen just sighed exasperatedly. "Eye color?"

"Dreamy~"

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Foot size?"

"Psh, foot size doesn't matter."

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "The Noah clan shouldn't be trusted. They are a backstabbing, lying-"

"What gives you the right to say all of those things?" Allen snapped. "Tykki is a gentleman."

"Something tells me this isn't right. I just… I have friends. They're sort of love experts…"

"Love experts?" Allen snorted. Suddenly the sleigh stopped, and Lavi reached for the lamp, peering into the darkness of the trees around them. "You know, I'd like to meet these friends of yours."

"Shh!"

Lavi clamped his hand over Allen's mouth. She tugged his hand off, but only to be hushed again. The night was quiet, though Allen could tell, that for some reason, Lavi and Ji-Ji tensed. Then she heard the howl of a wolf, and her head whipped around. She saw many figures surrounding them, "Go, Ji-Ji!" Lavi held onto the reins tightly, and Allen braced herself.

They darted through the trees, swerving through them in the dark. Allen looked behind them, and saw wolves right at their tail. They ran up to the sides of the sleigh, and Lavi had to kick them in their faces, for them to stay out of his sleigh. "Stay down." Lavi put an arm over Allen. "I've got this."

"Oh no you don't." Allen reached back into a sack of belongings. "Huh, you play ukulele?" She asked, holding out the instrument.

"No! Maybe! Hey, I told you to stay down!" He retorted.

"Well, too bad." She lifted the ukulele like a bat.

"I don't trust your judgment! I mean, who marries a man they just met?"

"It's true love!" Allen cried, acting as if she was going to hit Lavi. Lavi shrieked and ducked from her swing, but then the instrument made contact with a wolf's face.

"Oh." Lavi only said, his eye wide in relief. Allen smirked at him. In that moment, a wolf tugged Lavi out of the sleigh. "Ah!" He fumbled for something to hold onto, and found a sturdy rope.

"Lavi!" Allen shrieked, Lavi was being dragged behind the sleigh, with wolves right behind him. He constantly looked behind him, and tried to kick away the wolves. "Look out!"

Lavi looked back up, and saw something big, and on fire come his way. He shrieked, and ducked into the snow. The fiery object knocked the wolves behind him away. "Oh…" Lavi breathed. "You… you could've killed me with that!"

"But I didn't!" Allen grinned back, as Lavi was quickly pulling his way back onto the sleigh. "Oh no…"

There were still wolves on their tail. Lavi stood next to Allen, eyes widened at their next obstacle. "Be prepared to jump, Ji-Ji!" Allen cried. There was an enormous gap up ahead.

"You don't tell him what to do. I do!" Lavi said, picking Allen up bridal-style and placing her on the reindeer. "Jump, Ji-Ji!" He cut off the reins, and when they reached the cliff, the reindeer did as he was told, and saved both himself and Allen.

As for Lavi, he jumped from the railing of his sleigh, using as a propeller. Seconds in midair felt like minutes, but nevertheless he made it to the other side. He hung on the edge of the cliff, and looked back to see the wolves staring at him hungrily.

Then he hesitantly looked to where his sleigh fell, and saw that it had crumbled into pieces. "Aww…" He cringed when it burst into flames. "I just paid it off."

Lavi felt himself slipping, and immediately began to panic, and on instinct reached out for something to stop his slipping, but only found powdered snow.

Another thing came flying his way, and this time it was the tools Allen had gotten for him. "Grab on!" He gratefully grabbed the handle, and was pulled back up by Allen and his reindeer. Allen felt out of breath when he was finally a safe distance away from the cliff.

She hesitantly looked over the edge. "Oh…" Allen sighed deeply. "I'll replace your sleigh… and everything in it." She avoided looking at Lavi's depressing form. "And, I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." She added quietly, and began walking away, her head hung low, watching her feet.

Lavi watched her sulking form and felt a pit form in his stomach. Ji-Ji gave him an annoyed look. "What?!" Lavi asked. "Of course I'm not going to help her. In fact, this whole experience ruined me from ever helping anyone ever again."

Ji-Ji's hoof connected with Lavi's side, and Lavi doubled over. "What was that for?" Lavi clutched his aching side, and glared at his reindeer. "Ok, ok. I'll help her."

Ji-Ji gave him an approving look, before rushing to Allen's side. "Hold on, Allen, I'm coming." He called out, pushing himself up.

Allen beamed at him. "Ok! I really owe you one."

Lavi softened at her smile. "Nah, it's really nothing."


	10. Enter Timcanpy

**Where's the line break? I can't find it! D: anywayz, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! beta'd by KappasRule of course~ **

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

"Cloak! Does anyone need a cloak?"

Tykki has been holding a pile of neatly folded cloaks, and handing them out to anyone who walked by him. "The Kingdom is indebted to you, your highness." A shivering woman said to him, shakily reaching for his last cloak and wrapping it around herself.

He grimly smiled at her, and raised his voice. "The castle doors are open, there are warm fires in there and they are serving hot soup for everyone-"

Then frantic hooves against pavement echoed in the courtyard. Tykki turned with wide eyes to find a very familiar horse clamoring into his view. He quickly went to calm it down before any harm could be done.

This was Allen's horse. "Allen…" He uttered, stroking its snout. "Something's happened to the princess, I'm going to need a search party!"

"I have a volunteer, my lord." An all too familiar voice sounded. Tykki shot a glare to the duke. He was uttering something to the blonde man next to him, who nodded grimly in return. This unsettled Tykki.

Yet he was able to get a few other volunteers as well, and before long, they were able to leave.

~*~

As Allen breathed, puffs of white clouds came out, as if it were dragon breath. Her nose and cheeks were tinted with red, and her teeth slightly chattered. Lavi was just fine, he was used to this weather as a result to his business. He also wore a thick coat and a scarf. He contemplated giving Allen the scarf though. "You know, even though the winter is so cold, it can be so beautiful." She commented, noticing the landscape around her.

Icicles hung from trees like ornament, and they sparkled in the sunlight like diamonds. A nearby pond was completely frozen over. Allen whipped her head around to take all the sights in.

Lavi smiled at this. "Yeah, you could call it a winter wonderland."

Allen paused. _My brother did all this… _

While she was lost in her thoughts, Lavi just raised an eyebrow at her. When he looked back up, however, he saw something small and fast approaching them, it resembled a snowball. However, it seemed to be… growing in size as it approached them, and… were those wings?

It was headed straight for Allen. "Ah! Allen! Look out!" He warned.

She awoke from her thoughts, only to give a confused expression to Lavi, before she was knocked over by a large object of snow. It had four legs, a tail, wings, and an intricately designed face. Lavi stared at it opened mouth as it nuzzled into a giggling Allen. "H-hold on! Wait, Timcanpy?"

Allen sat up, looking right at the snow object. It made a nodding gesture. "Ah! Tim!" She gave it a hug, and it wrapped its wings around her, returning the gesture.

"I'm confused." Lavi stated.

Both Allen and Tim turned to Lavi. "Let me explain," She said, standing up. "However, first things first…. Lavi meet Tim; Tim meet Lavi." She patted the snowball creature. "This is what Kanda and I made when we were kids."

Tim perked up at the name Kanda. "Did Kanda make you?" He nodded ecstatically, and flew up into the air from Allen's arms. "Can you take us to him? We need to get back our summer."

It nodded again. "Ok, lead the way Tim!"

Tim nodded and flew away, Allen quickly followed him, leaving a sweat-dropping Lavi. "I have no idea what just happened…" He muttered, and then he got an expectant nudge from Ji-Ji. "All right, all right. I'm going."

~*~

Time passed and it was around afternoon time. They had been following Tim in a shivering silence, before they finally reached the bottom of a tall cliff. Allen craned her neck back, and breathed out. "It's no good." Lavi suddenly said. "I've only got my spare climbing tool… and you don't know how to climb." He said, digging through a supply pack saddled on Ji-Ji.

"Who said I couldn't climb?" Allen asked, her voice distant.

Lavi felt some sharp teeth dig into his shoulder, taking his attention from the bag. "You've got teeth?" He asked Tim incredulously, rubbing his shoulder. However, then he looked up to where Allen was. "What are you doing?" He deadpanned.

"I'm going to see my brother!" She said determinedly.

She had been doing good for a beginner climber. She scaled a good five feet. "You're going to kill yourself." Lavi said.

"I-I'm blocking you out!" She reached her leg out to a possible foot hold.

Lavi sighed. "I wouldn't put my foot there. Or there…"

He felt sharp teeth dig into his shoulder again, and he cried out in shock. "Stop doing that!"

He gave an aggravated look to Tim. "What do you want?"

He gestured to a passageway. "There's another way?" Then he nodded.

"There is?" Allen asked, out of breath. "All right! Lavi, catch!"

She threw herself off the cliff-side and Lavi panicked for a moment. However, he threw his arms out, and was able to catch her bridal-style. Lavi's eye was wide with shock, and his heart beat frantically. Allen let out a breath. "Nice catch." She commented, and jumped out of his arms before he could fully register that she was just fine. "Ok, let's go!"

Ji-Ji nudged him, and scratching the back of his head, he followed her and Tim.

~*~

"So, do you have some sort of plan? To bring back summer?" Lavi asked Allen.

They were currently walking through a tunnel of long, thick, dangerous icicles that could impale them if they didn't pay attention where they are going.

"Oh, I am going to talk with my brother." She said determinedly, dodging an icicle that popped up from the ground.

Lavi's eye widened. "That's your plan? What if he hurts you?"

Allen seemed a bit taken aback from that question, and raised an eyebrow at it. "He's my brother. He's the nicest person ever. He won't ever hurt me." She said.

Though, it was more for herself than Lavi.

"What if he won't be able to bring back summer?" Lavi asked, ducking under an icicle.

"I'm sure he'll find a way." Allen said. "It's Kanda… he'll be able to do it, I'm sure."

Lavi huffed. "All right. If you trust him, then I guess I will." Allen gave him a smile.

Eventually they made it safely out of the cave, and what they saw astonished them.

"Wow…" They both breathed out.

Tim continued on, unfazed by what was before them.

A beautiful, ice staircase led to a brilliant ice castle, which seemed to sparkle like a million diamonds in the afternoon sunlight. "You're brother seemed busy." Lavi stated. Allen couldn't speak.


	11. Life's Too Short

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, (beta'd by KappasRule), because I enjoyed writing it! It's based off the Life's Too Short song. So if you haven't seen that deleted scene, I suggest you look it up on youtube before reading this. I adjusted some of the lyrics so it would fit the story too :) Anyways, please review!**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

They had to leave Ji-Ji at the bottom of the staircase, to which he detested, but went along with it. When they reached the crystal-ice door to the castle, Tim gestured to it, urging Allen to knock. Allen hesitated.

For years she knocked on Kanda's door, yet it had never opened to let her in.

She sucked in a breath, and pounded the door twice.

The girl nearly jumped back when the doors slowly creaked open on their own. _It opened! That's a first._ Allen thought.

The doors revealed a wonderful interior. Blue ice surrounded her; there was a large fountain that seemed to be frozen in time, and a large, crystal chandelier hanging above them. Allen and Lavi were awed at the sight. Tim just flew right through, but stopped when he saw Kanda at the top of a rounded staircase.

It took a moment for Allen to notice the dark-haired man. "Kanda!" She cried. "I'm so glad to finally see you!"

Kanda scowled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well you see-"

Before she could even begin, Kanda was tackled by a large, flying snowball. Tim had increased in size and was now suffocating him. "What the hell?!"

Allen giggled. "That's what he did to me when he greeted me too." Soon, Tim was lifted off of Kanda's face, and Kanda's eyes widened a fraction in realization.

"Tim?" He asked, and the ball nodded.

"We made him as kids, remember?" Allen asked, and Tim tugged Kanda along down the stairs. Allen watched as Kanda was being dragged over with amusement. "We used to be so close."

"So this is Kanda eh?" Lavi asked when Kanda was right in front of them. "She talks about you a lot."

"Who's he?" Kanda grumbled, shooting a glare at the red-head.

"That's Lavi. He helped me get here."

"Nice to meet ya, you're highness." Lavi grinned, Kanda flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"You were about to explain, sister. What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Kanda growled.

"Well…" Allen paused for a moment, but then her face brightened. Kanda felt a little uneasy, and Lavi raised an eyebrow. "_I came all this way to give us a fresh start._"

Kanda paled, Lavi's eyes widened in surprise.

Allen was singing.

_Damn Moyashi…. And of course, she's gonna want me to sing too…_ Kanda thought, slapping a hand to his face.

"_And now you're all like wow you're all like warming my heart._" She clasped her hands over her chest to give emphasis.

Kanda took in a deep breath. "_Well, this is who I am, welcome to the real me._" Lavi felt like bursting out in laughter. Though he had to admit, they both sounded good. "_You have no idea how great it feels to be free!_" Kanda raised a palm toward the ceiling and released a flurry of snowflakes. They fell to the ground like glitter in the air.

"_We've been falling out for way too long._" Allen smiled. "_So let's forget who's right…_"

"_And forget who's wrong._" Kanda wouldn't mind being back together with his sister. So he decided to go along with her.

"Okay!"

"_Why don't you stay? There's room for family in my court…_" Kanda grinned at the idea of his very own court. Ruling a kingdom of ice and snow alongside his sister seemed like a great idea to him.

"'Cause life's too short." They both sung at the same time, and it seemed perfect. Kanda's deep voice meeting with Allen's soprano echoed throughout the castle.

"_To always feel shut out and unloved by the brother I long to know…_"

"Life's too short!"

"_To never let you see who I am, the true king of ice and snow!_" With a gesture of his hands, he formed a throne made of ice atop a small platform, with a huge snowflake protruding behind it.

"_Whoa-whoa-whoa!_"

"I never understood, but now I do." They turned to face each other. "Life's too short to miss out on a sister (brother) like you."

Lavi leaned against a pillar, with Timcanpy on his shoulder and a grin plastered on his face. These two were good. "So you'll come back then?" Allen suggested, a hopeful look on her face.

"Che." Kanda crossed his arms over his chest. "Back?"

"Well, when you left you kinda froze the fjord. No one could get in or out." Allen explained. "And I was thinking you could thaw it."

Kanda scowled. "I'm never going back. They just have to deal with the ice on their own."

"But, Kanda…" Allen protested.

"_So that's in your plan? To force me back in that cage?!_"

"Cage?" Allen asked, noticing his sudden anger. "Hold on… _don't get upset let's get back on the same page._"

Kanda had enough of his sister and of this singing. "_Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place…_" He began to push Allen towards the door. "_…and showing off your mastery of tact and grace._" He released her and she slid. Allen put out her arms to regain her balance.

"_Okay! Run down the hill and go live on your own. Just stay away from me!_" Kanda gestured at the door and it opened. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Allen protested.

"'Cause life's too short!"

"_There it is!_" Allen ran to the door and slammed it shut. "_The door you'd love to slam in my face!_" She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "_You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place._" She breathed, her voice a little shaky. "_Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who can understand and believe that you can thaw the ice out._"

Kanda sighed. "_You can think whatever you want, 'cause it's not true!_" Kanda pointed an accusing finger at her. "_You're a fool who's engaged to a stranger._"

"_That is so unfair!_" Allen retorted.

"I swear! I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly (brotherly) support!"

Lavi narrowed his eyes, noticing the rising tension between the two siblings, and he rose his guard, prepared to run to Allen's aid when she needed it.

Both Kanda and Allen turned around so they weren't facing each other.

"Life's too short!"

They began walking away from each other.

"_To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me._"

"Life's too short!"

"_To listen to a reckless fool!_" He moved his arm, and ice followed his palm. "_Who only ever sees the things she wants to see._"

Allen turned back to Kanda, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "_You don't know…_"

"_You have no idea…_"

"…what I've been through, because of you!"

Kanda turned back around in rage. He threw ice behind him to slow her down. "Life's too short to waste another minute…" Kanda stopped and formed a wall of ice behind him. Allen only made her way around it. "Life's too short to even have you in it!"

Still retreating from her, Kanda kept on throwing ice at her to slow her down. He formed another wall between them, this time with a simple door. Allen dashed through, trying to reach her brother as best she could. "Life's too short!"

Then Kanda did something unspeakable.

He only wanted to form another wall behind them. However… he flung his ice magic right into his own sister's chest.

Kanda's eyes widened, and his face paled as Allen's knees buckled under and she clutched to her chest.


	12. Marshmallow Attack!

**Anyways, here you all go. Enjoy. (It took KappasRule forever to beta)**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

Allen felt an overwhelming cold, sharp object enter her chest. It took her by surprise, and as her eyes widened her knees buckled under. However, she knew Kanda didn't mean it.

Before she succumbed to the pain, she saw an ounce of fear flicker in his eyes. She felt strong hands grip her shoulders and lift her up. "Allen!" Lavi cried.

Allen kept her eyes locked onto Kanda's. "K-Kanda…" Her voice wavered.

He scowled. "I told you that you shouldn't have come. Now, leave!"

She stood firm, being lightly restrained by Lavi. She shook off his restraint. "Not without you!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to." Kanda said, throwing his ice magic in front of him. Allen was jerkily pulled back by Lavi, and both of their eyes followed the snow that was building upon itself.

It built into a giant, monster-like snowman. Allen, Lavi, and Tim flinched at its glowing blue eyes. It roared at them, and Allen saw Kanda retreat deeper into his castle. Allen tried to weave around the monster, but felt a cold, powdery hand grab her midsection. She shrieked in surprise, whipping her head around to see that Lavi was picked up as well.

"Put me down!" She cried, struggling to get out of its grip. "Bakanda!"

Lavi and Allen were tossed out of the castle. They slid down the beautiful staircase, and dropped into the snow. Ji-Ji perked up at their arrival, and gave them an it-took-you-long-enough look.

While Lavi and Allen were recovering, a giant snowball with wings was tossed at them. It collided with Lavi, and they both collapsed. Lavi quickly stood and brushed himself off, which didn't do much. "It is not nice to throw snow golems!" Allen had packed up a firm snowball, and was about to throw it at the giant monster.

Lavi, however, had other plans. "Whoa, whoa! No, Allen. Calm down." He put out his arms in an attempt to restrain her.

"Ok! Ok, I'm calm." She said, taking a deep breath, and began to walk away.

"Good."

Allen suddenly turned around, and tossed the snowball and the giant snow monster. "Aw, why'd you have to go and do that?" Lavi groaned.

"He needs a lesson or two to learn." Allen huffed.

The monster paused. After the snowball harmlessly disintegrated on its shoulder, it roared at them. Several large icicles appeared on its body, and its eyes were glowing a brighter blue. Lavi and Allen paled. "Now you made it mad." Lavi stated. He urged Allen to run, shoving her a bit. "Go, go!"

Tim and Ji-Ji were somewhere behind.

Lavi and Allen ran over a pile of snow, only to find a hill that was too steep. Allen stopped, but Lavi bumped into her and they both slid down the side of the mountain.

They reached the bottom, and Allen felt a little dazed. The monster landed right behind them and let out a roar. Lavi quickly pulled Allen up and they darted through the evergreen trees ahead of them. The trees were covered in so much powder snow, that they were curved back under the weight.

Allen stopped to grab the top of one of these trees. The monster stood on the other side, laughing at her. Using all her might, she tugged the tree back, and released it against the monster. The laughter stopped and it fell over.

She caught up with Lavi, a huge grin plastered on her face, until they approached a ledge.  
The snow monster had fallen far behind them, though it would be any minute that it would catch up to them.

Lavi and Allen peered over the edge. "That's got to be at least a hundred foot drop." Allen commented.

"It's two hundred." Lavi corrected.

The red-head took out a rope, and harnessed both himself and Allen. He also took out a pick-axe, and dug into the snow. "What's that for?" Allen asked.

"It's a snow anchor."

"Ok. And if we fall?" She asked, looking back over the edge.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder on there. It'll be like falling on a pillow." Lavi said, more reassuring himself than Allen. "Hopefully…" He secured the rope into the snow anchor, when they both heard a roar.

Lavi tossed the rest of the rope over the cliff, and tugged on his own for good measure. "Ok Allen." The trees shifted. "On the count of three, we'll jump."

"Ok."

"One, two…" Lavi wrapped rope around his hands.

Suddenly, both of them looked up to see a flying tree coming their way. Their eyes widened, and Allen dumbly yelled, "TREE!" before jumping off the cliff.

Lavi couldn't do anything, he was dragged from his spot and over the edge of the cliff. "Well, that happened." He commented after they both stopped falling. The snow anchor worked, apparently.

They swung in midair, as Lavi slowly lowered them down.

"Go faster." Allen urged, and Lavi obliged. However, they abruptly stopped. "Huh?"

She craned her neck, and saw that the monster had grabbed the rope, and was now pulling them back up. Allen desperately tried to untie herself. They swung out of control, and Lavi banged his head against the cliff. "Lavi!" She cried.

Before long, they were lifted right in front of the monster's face. "DON'T COME BACK!" It roared, and snow spewed out of its mouth, covering the both of them.

"We won't." Allen solemnly agreed, reaching for a knife that was sheathed on Lavi's belt. She cut the rope above Lavi, and they fell screaming.

Before long, Allen didn't feel quite anything with her landing. It was actually pretty soft. "Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow." She said, patting the snow around her. It had reached all the way up to her midsection. Next to her, Lavi popped up out of the snow like some sort of daisy.

Soon after, Tim and Ji-Ji met up with them.

Lavi had freed himself from the snow, but Allen was still having some difficulty, so he pulled her out of the deep, powdery pile. "Ah, thanks." Allen smiled. "Oh, how's your head?"

Lavi reached for his temple. "It kind of stings. But I'll be ok." He gave her a toothy smile.

"Good." Allen said.

He nodded, but then something caught his eye. "Allen, your hair! It's turning white!"

"Huh? What do you mean?! You should see your hair!" Allen retorted, and pointed an accusing finger. "Don't you start calling me Moyashi now! That stupid Bakanda. After a single strand of white hair, starts calling me Moyashi."

"No, it's really turning white!" Lavi said frantically, pointing at her hair. She grabbed a fistful and saw that it was, in fact, pure white.

"Does it look bad?" She asked.

"…Uh…" He shook his head. "You know, I actually know who can help."

"Who?" Allen asked.

"My friends."


	13. The trolls?

**As always, beta'd by KappasRule! Please review~**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

The search party made it to the bottom of the crystalline steps. Tykki turned to his party. "Remember everyone. No harm is to be brought to the King." Tykki turned back around, and suddenly, a mound of snow was brought to life. Its eyes glowed blue, and icicles sprung from its back and arms. It roared at them.

Then it swiped at them, and Tykki dodged. He saw the blonde man weave around the monster, his crossbow ready. His eyes narrowed, and Tykki tried to follow him, only to be stopped by the monster.

Tykki weaved around the foot in front of him, swiping at the monster's leg with his sword. He was able to make his way up the staircase.

Meanwhile, inside the castle…. Kanda scowled at his new visitor, but he decided to retreat deeper into his castle. He ran up the crystalline steps, and heard that he was closely followed.

He reached a small room upstairs, containing a door which opened to the balcony. A beautifully designed chandelier hung above. He turned around, and met his attacker with yet another scowl. He shot his magic toward the blonde man, who simply barrel-rolled away and shot at Kanda's back with the crossbow he held.

Kanda blocked the arrow with a wall of ice. He shot a jagged mound of ice at the man, which threw him against the wall. He was closing the distance between his throat and the point of an icicle inch by inch.

For some reason, though, he found it difficult. Why couldn't he kill the man that just assaulted him?

Kanda frowned at the thought. "Kanda!" He heard an all-too familiar voice call to him.  
Tykki. His frown deepened. "Please, don't be the monster people think you are!"

Something triggered in Kanda then. He… he didn't really like the thought of being a monster.

He stopped shooting his magic at the blonde man, when suddenly he heard something shatter above him. Kanda whipped his head up, and gasped. The chandelier was going to fall on him!

As quickly as he could, he ran away from where the chandelier was going to land. However, some debris still hit him in the head, knocking him out cold.

~*~

"You mean the love experts?" Allen asked. Lavi began walking, and Allen followed.

Lavi hesitated. "Yeah, those friends."

"How do you know they'll help?"

Lavi looked at Allen, and her scar over her left eye seemed to deepen. "Because, I've seen it done before."

"O-ok…" Her voice seemed to waver.

"You all right?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok." Allen just waved it off. "Ok, let's go meet these friends of yours."

They traveled by foot for the next hour or so. Allen kept getting colder and colder by the minute, and Lavi kept a watchful eye on her.

Soon they reached an area where there were cracks in the ground and steam came out of them. "Uh, here!" Lavi gestured for Allen to follow, and she obliged, quickly shuffling to where Lavi was.

In front of him was nice, warm, steam. "Warmth…" Allen sighed, putting out her gloved hands and rubbing them. When the steam disappeared, Lavi led her to where it would reappear.

"So, I'm going to have to warn you about my friends." Lavi said cautiously. Allen raised an eyebrow at him. "They may be crazy…."

"Well, I'm sure your friends are going to be all right." Allen smiled.

"You know, they more my family than my friends. They took me in." Lavi shrugged. "Anyway, we're here!"

They reached an empty clearing. Lavi sighed. "Guys, come out. It's ok, just a friend."

Suddenly, forms flickered to life. Forms of human beings, complete flesh and bone. "Lavi's home!" They exclaimed.

Allen's eyes widened at the sight. "Does anyone know where Grandpapi Reever is?" Lavi asked, noticing one person missing.

There was one thing Allen noticed. Everyone was wearing lab coats. There was one, actual ghost, that came up to them. "Reever went to visit the Trading Post." It said, and its eyes landed on Allen's shivering form, and its eyes widened in excitement. "He's brought a girl!"

"H-huh?" Allen asked.

A boy wearing strange glasses came up to shake hands with her. "Hi! My name's Johnny, and we are the trolls! I believe we've got explaining to do." He smiled shyly. "Over the years our forms changed from stubby, humanoid stones to…. Well, this. You're Princess Allen, right?"

Allen suddenly felt intruded. "Ok, Johnny. You're scaring her." Lavi said.

"Ah! I didn't mean to." He looked from Lavi to Allen. "You know, you two would make a great couple."

Allen and Lavi did a double-take. "Johnny!"

"But it's true!" He whined, and everyone behind him nodded their heads in agreement.

"She's already engaged to someone else." Lavi stated.

"Y-yeah…." Allen nodded quickly. She felt a sharp pang in her chest, similar to when Kanda first struck her. She couldn't stand anymore, and with a grunt her legs collapsed.

"Allen!"

Lavi caught her, and nearly flinched. "She's ice cold."

Everyone's eyes filled with worry. However, the crowd parted to let someone else in. He had a frantic look in his eyes; and a cigarette in his mouth. "Grandpapi Reever!" Lavi exclaimed. "Can you heal Allen?"

Reever frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He sighed. "Her heart is much harder to convince than her head…"

Lavi's eyes widened. "Come on, there has to be a way."

"Well, I suppose there is one. A little cheesy, but it will work." Reever said. "There's this saying that goes: An act of true love can heal a frozen heart."

"You know, a true love's kiss, perhaps?" Johnny suggested.

Lavi felt relief flood him. "So we just need to take her to Tykki then." Lavi said, his hold tightening onto Allen. "Thank you, everyone." Lavi said, lifting Allen bridal style.

"Good luck." Reever sighed.

Lavi lifted Allen onto Ji-Ji. After she was secured, he jumped onto the reindeer. Tim held onto one of the antlers tightly, Lavi urged the reindeer forward. "Come on Ji-Ji, faster!"

For Allen, it was getting harder to keep her eyes open, and open her mouth to talk. The wind buffeting against her didn't help. They dashed down the snowbank, and Allen's teeth chattered.

Lavi frowned in worry. He unwrapped his orange scarf and wrapped it around Allen to keep her warm. He winced at the sudden exposure to the cold wind against his neck, but it was probably nothing to what Allen was experiencing. "Here," He said.

"B-but Lavi!"

"It's all right."


	14. Life's Too Short(Reprise)

**Hello everyone! I present... another chapter! YAY! Beta'd by KappasRule of course~ **

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

He looked down at his handcuffs. Two things of metal trapped his hands. They were chained to the ground. He stood, and walked over to the window, only to be stopped short. Struggling, he leaned over to see through the fogged up window, only to see his kingdom buried underneath snow. "Che…."

He heard the door open, and automatically whipped his head around. It was Tykki, his sister's fiancé. "Get the hell out of here."

Tykki frowned. "Come on now…. After I saved you from the guards?"

"You nearly killed me."

"No." Tykki shook his head.

"Yes. You shot the chandelier above my head. I saw." Kanda said. "Now leave."

Tykki sighed. "Can you stop this winter?" Kanda didn't answer.

"Just leave me alone. Is that too much to ask? Or, you could set me free." Tykki pursed his lips. "There's no reason why I should even be here. I can't… I just can't…"

"I'll see what I can do, Kanda." Tykki said, and left without another word.

Kanda glared ice-daggers at the door.

_Sadness whirls within me like the snow_

_I've frozen out the only friend I'll ever know_

_There's no way I can win_

_But I wish that I'd been there for her long ago…._

"Life's too short." Kanda growled. It was all true.

~*~

As they darted down a mountain, the wind was getting even harsher. It was getting harder for Tim to hang on, and soon he was flying far away from them. "Tim!" Allen cried.

"He'll be ok." Lavi reassured. "He'll find us later."

Lavi could feel Allen's frail form shiver against him, even though he gave her his scarf. When they reached the drawbridge to the castle, Lavi lifted Allen and he jumped off his reindeer. He still held onto Allen tightly.

He didn't trust this Tykki and since he was from the Noah clan, it made matters worse. The thought of him made Lavi's grip tighten.

They were approaching the gate. "A-are you going to b-be ok?" She shivered, noticing his tension.

"You should be worrying more about yourself than me." He gave her a weak grin. Allen frowned in response.

They didn't even have to knock. The gate was dragged open, and they were greeted by maidservants. "Princess Allen!" They gasped. "What happened?"

Lavi steadied Allen onto her feet, only so she could be supported by them. "She needs to see Tykki, and take her to some warmth!" Lavi exclaimed.

One of the ladies looked at him with reassurance, while the others walked away with Allen slung around their shoulders. "We'll make sure of it. Thank you."

Lavi stayed until the gates closed, then he found that his legs were heavy when he turned to walk away from the castle.

~*~

Allen was taken to where Tykki was. They were in the meeting room, and he was speaking with Duke Leverrier, and a few other elders. Tykki's eyes flooded with relief when he saw Allen again. "T-Tykki!" The maids let her go, and she collapsed into Tykki's arms. He held her tightly.

"Allen? What's wrong?"

"Y-You've got to…"

Everyone was ushered out of the room, so they were left alone. The fire crackled, its light danced on the walls. Allen was lifted and dropped onto the couch in front of the fireplace. "Allen, what happened?"

"Kanda struck me with his magic." Allen explained through shivers.

"But that's what you said he wouldn't do."

"I was w-wrong…" Allen shivered. "Y-you need to kiss me, Tykki! He struck my heart, and only an act of love can thaw it." Tykki's eyes widened a fraction at her words.

Tykki was silent for a moment. "A true love's kiss!" She nodded, eager to get this done.  
He leaned in, and Allen closed her eyes, braced herself for the biggest milestone of her life.

However, the moment was destroyed by his harsh words. "Oh, Allen. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Her eyes began to water. Her fears were becoming true. "Y-you said you did…"

He walked over to the window, and closed the curtains. "As thirteenth in line, I knew I wouldn't stand a chance in my own kingdom. I knew that I had to get married into the throne somewhere." He took off his gloves.

"What are you talking about?"

He snuffed out a candle. "You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry just like that." He took a pitcher of water that stood by the fireplace. "I think that after we'd marry, I'd have to stage a little accident or something." He poured the water over the fire.

"Tykki!" She reached for him, but only rolled off the couch. "No, stop!"

"Then she doomed herself. Who would be dumb enough to go after him?" Tykki placed the pitcher back on the table. "Now it's balanced. Now I just have to deal with Kanda."

"You are no match for Kanda." Allen said through gritted teeth.

"No." He knelt down to Allen, and took her chin. "You are no match for Kanda. I on the other hand…." He stood back up. "Am the hero, who is going to save your kingdom from destruction."

"You won't get away with this!" She felt a fresh wave of cold air, and wrapped her arms around herself, collapsing to the ground.

"Oh, but I already have."

He shut the door. Allen crawled over to the door, and struggled to open it. It was locked. "P-Please… someone…. Help…" She hugged herself, and leaned against the wall. "Life's too short…."

She shivered. "_To be such an oblivious fool, so reckless that I couldn't see. Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved, that I only ever thought of me. I wish that I saw things clearly; I guess I'm not the sort. Now all I know is…. Life's too short._"

With all of her hope lost, she collapsed next to the door, struggling to stay awake. She felt a fresh wave of cold air ruffle her clothes since Tykki had taken the only warmth in the room by putting out the fire.


	15. Beware the Frozen Heart

**GUYS JUST A LITTLE WARNING Kanda is a little OOC in this chapter. whatever! It's a parody. And sorry for the short-ish chapter, I wanted to end it at that one spot! Anyway, please review~ This was beta'd by KappasRule**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

Kanda focused hard. He clenched his fists beneath his bonds, and emitted the coldest ice he could from them. "It's shut!" Someone shouted from the door.

He looked up, and saw that his ice had reached the ceilings and walls around him. Soon, Kanda was able to shatter the metal with his ice, and he quickly retreated out the window of his cell. A blizzard was beginning to build, so his hair and clothing whipped in the wind.

~*~

She was cold, she was alone. She huddled by the door, muttering "help" every now and then. Allen clutched onto the scarf that Lavi gave her, hoping that it would give her comfort against the cold. Her fingers were becoming harder to move.

Suddenly she heard some clicking from the lock. "H…help…" She squeaked. The door opened, and in came a snow-golem. "Tim!" She cried weakly.

Tim looked to Allen, and immediately reached her side. "How?" She asked. Tim showed her his tail, and it hardened into ice. "Oh…." He gave her a worried look. "L-Lavi was right Tim. I shouldn't have trusted Tykki…"

The golem ignored her, and grabbed a pile of sticks with its mouth. He threw them over into the fire place, and grabbed a small match with his tail. "Wait, Tim! No, you'll melt."

Nevertheless, Tim lit the fireplace, and Allen felt some warmth return to her. Tim helped her over to the fire and shook his round head. "Tim… I don't know what to do. Who…. Who can save me, Tim?" Allen sighed. "I don't even know what love is."

Surprisingly, Tim formed an eye patch on one side of his face. "Lavi? What?" She asked, shocked. "He loves me?"

Tim gave her a toothy grin when he saw the blush that formed on her face. She didn't feel the warmth on her cheeks because of the growing coldness in her body. "Tim, you're melting!"

He just shook his head again.

That was when she felt a sudden wave of cold air because the window burst open. Tim flinched and quickly approached the window. However, before he closed the window, he saw something that made him frantically spin in circles. "T-Tim? What is it?" She made her way towards the window, her legs barely working. What she saw made her hopes skyrocket. "Lavi!" She cried. "We have to go!"

Tim nodded determinedly, and led the way for Allen.

However, both ends of the hallway were frozen in ice and they were trapped. A window was up ahead, so they went toward it and swung it open. It dropped down to the roof, and the snow on the roof was thick enough to be a slide.

She fell first, and then Tim came flying after. However, Tim became buffeted by the storm and couldn't keep up with her.

"Lavi!" She cried.

Allen was trembling, but she tried to make her way across the fjord to the general direction of where Lavi was. It was hard to see through the blizzard, and to top it off, her eyelids were becoming hard to keep open because they were frozen.

It seemed like forever, it was difficult for her to lift her legs to move, as she clutched her hands to her chest.

~*~

Kanda didn't know where to go.

Should he go back to the North Mountain? It seemed impossible to navigate through the blizzard. "There's nowhere to run!"

He turned to the voice, and it was none other than Tykki, his little sister's fiancé. He put up two hands in defense. "Stay back!"

Tykki pursed his lips. "Kanda, your sister's dead because of you!" Kanda's eyes widened a bit.

"No!" He yelled.

"It's the truth." Tykki said.

After everything he did to protect her, she was gone from him. His knees buckled under, and a palm touched the ice-y ground. Then the blizzard seemed to be frozen in time. Everything quieted.

Nearby, Allen shivered. She flinched at the sudden ability to see, but… smiled. Lavi was in sight. "Lavi!" She cried.

Noticing her condition, Lavi gritted his teeth in determination and sprinted towards her.

However, something caught Allen's eye. She spotted Tykki raising his sword to her brother. Allen gave Lavi an apologetic look, and stumbled in between the sword and Kanda. "No!" She cried, putting out a hand to stop the blade.

Before the blade could hit, ice spread from her feet to the tips of her fingers. In seconds she was a magnificent ice-statue. When the sword hit the ice, it bounced off and Tykki fell out of sight.

A final breath escaped Allen's ice-lips.

Lavi couldn't believe what happened. After he admitted he had feelings for her, she was gone from his grasp. He clenched his fists, and looked to his feet. He felt a presence next to him, nudging his arm. It was his reindeer looking at him with sad eyes. He patted Ji-Ji's head solemnly.

Kanda recognized that cry of "no". It was his sister.

He looked up reluctantly, shaking a little.

What he saw broke his heart. His own sister was frozen in ice, and it was his doing. He stood, and rounded around the ice-statue to face the front. "Moyashi… why…?" He asked. "No, please…"

She was his only family that he had left.

"You idiot." He said, and found that his hands were shaking. One of them was reaching to caress her cheek. Kanda felt something wet come down his face.

Tears. He was crying.

Kanda found that he had wrapped his arms around the ice-form of his sister. "A-Allen…" He struggled. "Why…?"

Lavi couldn't watch the scene before him. He felt his own eyes beginning to water as he kept his eyes glued to his feet and released a sigh.


	16. Love Will Thaw

**Yup, final chapter already! I've been quick at updating as of late . Anyway, there's a bigger author's note at the end! **

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

"Allen…come back to me…" Kanda muttered. "Please…" His shoulders were trembling so much; he didn't notice the ice beneath his arms disappear.

Nearby, Lavi had kept his head lowered so that his bangs covered his eyes. However, Ji-Ji nudged him forcefully, causing the red-head to look back up. His eyes widened in disbelief.

Kanda heard a giggle. It was a feminine giggle, which sounded so familiar. "It's ok, Kanda…"

He looked down with wide eyes, and saw that it was his sister; back to life and warmth. She smiled, and they re-embraced each other. "Allen… you're really ok…"

"Heh, you're saying my name. That's unlike you Bakanda!" Allen teased.

They released their embrace. "Don't get used to it Moyashi." Kanda reprimanded.

"Wait, so that means…." Allen fisted an open palm in realization. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart… that doesn't mean it has to be romantic love!"

"You're kidding." Kanda deadpanned. "An act of true love? That's so cheesy."

"It is, but it saved my life. And…" Allen grabbed Kanda's hand which took him by surprise. She squeezed it. "You can save our Kingdom, I know it."

"Love will thaw…." Kanda muttered. Allen nodded eagerly, and stepped back. That was when she noticed Lavi. He was grinning like a fool, but she noticed that there were in fact tears falling.

The Snow King gestured with his hands, focusing all energy within himself. Allen felt that it was getting warmer and warmer by the second. He raised his hands in the air, and moved them in circle motions.

The fjord around them was melting rapidly. Flowers on windowsills sprouted back to life, and clouds above the kingdom disappeared. The color in the kingdom reappeared, and everyone opened their windows to observe in awe.

A ship had risen beneath the group on the fjord. Above them, a giant snowflake formed and then, with a final gesture, disappeared. Kanda let out a sigh of relief, and Allen put a hand on his shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

In front of them, Tim was becoming mush. Kanda shook his head, and with another gesture reformed Tim and made a cloud just for him. Tim jumped around in excitement, and Allen giggled.

"But how?! I won't stand for this!" Tykki's voice sounded from the end of the ship. He was just standing up. "You said he froze your heart." He said, directing it toward Allen.

Kanda scowled, and Lavi stepped forward. "Listen here, you Noah scum-"

Allen stepped in front of Lavi, and put her hands up to stop him. Lavi hesitated, but stood down.

She approached Tykki with a firm stance and huffed. "The only one with a frozen heart around here is yours." She then gave him a punch with her left arm, knocking him squarely off and over the edge of the boat.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Lavi said.

"Well, how else do you think I spent my time cooped up in the castle for eighteen years?" Allen said, and laughed weakly. "Talk to paintings all day?"

Lavi sweat-dropped.

~*~

Their Kingdom returned to normal.

The visitors had left, and a couple days had passed since the Great Thaw. That's what people started calling that day.

Kanda stayed in the castle most of the time, doing Kingly stuff. At least that is what Allen believed.

Currently, she was showing Lavi his knew sled. "You are now the kingdom's official ice-handler and deliverer!" She stated proudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you think?"

Lavi stared at the beautiful sled in disbelief. "Really? Is that even a thing, bean sprout?"

Allen pouted. "Don't call me bean sprout! It's Allen."

She suddenly found that she was lifted into the air and spun around. "This is the greatest thing ever!" Lavi let her down. Allen grinned.

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome." She said, blushing. Lavi's eyes widened, but he smiled and leaned down to kiss her squarely on her lips.

Later that day, they were in the castle's courtyard. Kanda let out a small breath. "Ready?" He asked, half-heartedly.

The crowd gathered around all nodded, some less eager than others. Without further ado, he stepped back, and stamped his left foot into the ground.

Ice spread from his foot to the edges of the courtyard, creating an ice-rink. His magic reached the feet of the townspeople, and created ice-skates for them. He gestured at the fountains next to him, and they froze into beautiful ice-sculptures.

The last thing he did was he threw his magic into the air, which created a large-firework. Blue sparkles fluttered to the ground, which seemed to be the icing on the cake. It gave Kanda nostalgia.

He sighed, and saw that Allen was clumsily sliding her way toward him. She still wore the scarf that Lavi had given her, and the scar on her face was still there… However, it didn't bother Kanda anymore. Kanda caught her before she could fall. She smiled. "I like the open gates."

"Eh, I'll get used to it." He said. "Since we're never closing them again."

Allen giggled, but found that Kanda had made skates for her, and all joy drained from her face. "Oh no! No, no, no!"

"What?" Kanda deadpanned.

"I can't skate!" Tim flew nearby, and Lavi and Ji-Ji tumbled on the ice.

"Sure you can." Kanda teased, and began to glide backwards, dragging Allen along. He sure was enjoying this. "Just follow after me."

"BAKANDA!"

~*The End*~

**FIRST THINGS FIRST I WANNA SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEARING WITH ME. I LOVE YOU GUYS 3 Also, this was my first hand at a romance story... so how did I do? You guys were lucky because it had all THREE pairings on here: Yullen, Laven, and Poker Pair! **

**So anyway! It looks like this is the end! I hope you enjoyed this story~ A very special thanks to my beta reader KappasRule, and all those who fave'd, follow'd, and review'd! **


End file.
